Unexpected Wishes
by wolfenqueenyuri
Summary: Regina manages to get her hands on Rumpelstiltskin's dagger. What she decides to *do* with it surprises them both. Golden Queen AU. Fluff.


Author's note: Another entry for Golden Queen Week. Based on the prompt: "Regina gets Rumpelstiltskin's dagger and makes him do whatever she wants, as long as she says please." As usual, I ran with it in my own way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Unexpected Wishes

"Well then," Aiden Gold slid into the booth seat opposite of Regina Mills with a defeated, weary look upon his handsome features. "You've won, Your Majesty: the dagger is yours. As am I."

There was still a small spark of defiance in his amber-colored eyes, which caused her to smirk in satisfaction. "Don't look so glum, Rumpel. There are far worse fates."

He snorted derisively, but refrained from making any further comments.

Grinning, Regina took a sip of her coffee and then leaned across the table. "Shall I test out your loyalty?"

"If you like," he sighed, reclining back in his seat, exhaustion from their battle etched into the lines of his face. "Just save the more…vigorous requests for when I have more energy."

"Don't worry, I'm not about to tax you," she replied, pulling the blade out from her suit jacket and running her fingers carefully along the edge. "I just want to see how it works."

There was something borderline erotic about how she handled the weapon, and he swallowed hard, thoughts of all the _possible_ things she could do once he had recovered invading his mind. "Then tell me: what is it you wish of your Dark One, my Queen?"

She smiled broadly. "Your Queen…would like you to pass the sugar. _Please_."

His features flooded with relief, and, wordlessly, he slid the cylindrical container that held the sugar over to her.

She almost burst out laughing at his expression. "What…did you think my first order was going to be for you to bed me?"

_The thought briefly crossed my mind_. He swallowed again and aimed a glare in her direction. "Don't be ridiculous."

"You _did_," she leaned forward, her eyes glinting with mischief. "If I had any idea you were so interested, I would have had us meet at my mansion."

"Regina…" he leaned forward as well, his voice dropping to a soft husk. "I would rather hell freeze over than be forced to sleep with you."

He expected to be slapped for his insolence, but his companion seemed more impressed than anything else.

"You would speak to your Queen in this way?"

"I may have to obey the dagger's thrall, but I still have my dignity. Or what remains of it, at least."

Her expression softened. "Rumpel: you forget that you were once my teacher and that I still respect you. I would _never _force you to be my pet. Not in that way."

"You forced Graham," he remarked.

Shame colored her cheeks and she glanced down. "Yes, I did, and it's something I will always regret. And I'll never be able to make up for it, but…I _am_ trying to be a better person. You know this. Why else do you think I took the dagger? I knew my mother would force you to do all sorts of unspeakable acts. I didn't want that to be your fate."

His eyes widened in surprise. "Are you saying that you…you took the dagger in order to save me?"

"I know that it's your weakness," she admitted. "And I'll do whatever it takes to keep it safe for you. I'll willingly hand it over to someone you trust if that's what you wish."

He inhaled shakily. "Regina this—this is _entirely_ unexpected."

She smiled in an almost shy manner that reminded him of the girl she had been before he had taken her under his wing. "I'm glad I can still surprise you."

He actually smiled at that, and then, tentatively, he placed his hand over hers. "Hide the dagger so no-one can find it. That's what I wish for now. It may come in handy if your mother manages to find her way back. We can only use so many mirrors to banish her."

Regina nodded and placed the weapon back in her jacket pocket. "And there are only so many realms we can send her to. If I had been given more time to think I would have sent her to the one with all those dinosaurs though."

He blinked rapidly. "Dinosaurs?"

"It's a long story," she shrugged, taking another sip of her drink.

He was about to ask more, but then Granny interrupted them by bringing the check.

"I suppose you'll require me to pay for this?" he gestured at the slip of paper.

She shook her head. "No. I only wanted to see what would happen. I'm not going to ask you for anything else."

"Well, in that case…" he picked up the check and pulled out his wallet. "It's my treat."

She blushed at the unexpected kindness, but allowed him to foot the bill.

After receiving his change, Aiden rose and held out a hand gallantly to assist her.

Smiling, Regina entwined her fingers with his, and together: they left the diner.

The End


End file.
